Malas
by Scalytta
Summary: Tentang Gintoki yang malas mengerjakan PR, dan Hijikata yang sedang malas berdebat./[Highschool AU]/GinHiji/Drabble/Mind to RnR?
**"Malas"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Malas** **© Scalytta  
**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Drabble, [Highschool AU], GinHiji, mencoba untuk tidak OOC, di sini Gintoki dan Hijikata adalah teman sekelas  
**

 **.  
Please enjoy **

**Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hijikata Toushiro tengah mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya. Duduk tegap, ia siapkan buku. Ingin melanjutkan tugas yang semalam belum sempat selesai. Sougo sialan! Awas saja kalau dia berani menaruh obat tidur lagi di kopi _topping_ mayonesnya!

Sibuk berkonsentrasi pada tugas dan musik yang didengarnya, ia tak menyadari ada sosok laki-laki berambut keriting acak-acakan berjalan melewatinya dan duduk tepat di belakang bangku yang ia duduki. Sakata Gintoki menatap malas punggung Hijikata, memerhatikan lelaki di depannya yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatan. Berpikir sejenak, ia baru mengingat sesuatu penting yang membuatnya mau repot-repot berangkat pagi begini. Dihelanya napas sejenak. Sial, dia benar-benar malas. Untung saja calon korban yang akan menjadi penyelamatnya adalah Hijikata Toushiro. Lelaki berambut hitam itu pintar, jadi ia tak perlu takut mendapat nilai jelek jika menyalin pekerjaannya. Sayangnya ia terlalu malas beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sudah terlanjur nyaman. Memosisikan kepala di atas meja, ia panggil laki-laki berponi V di depannya.

"Ne~ ne, Hijikata-kun~,"

Hijikata tak bergerak sesentipun.

"Oi, Hijikata."

Tak ada respon.

"Mayora!"

Masih tak ada balasan.

Berdecak kesal, Gintoki bangkit dari kursinya malas-malasan. Buku berada di genggamannya.

 _Tuk_

Buku itu ia timpukkan pelan ke kepala sang pemilik poni V.

Sudut segitiga muncul di dahinya. Bukan berarti Hijikata tak menyadari sosok dibelakangnya—yang dari tadi mencoba memanggil. Dia hanya sedang tak ingin diganggu. Wakil ketua OSIS itu butuh waktu untuk berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas. Rambut keriting sialan! Mau apa lagi dia?!

"Ne, Hijikata- _kun_ ~ pinjami aku PRmuuu~"

"..."

Kesal karena masih tak dihiraukan, Gintoki mengambil sebuah bangku kosong dan meletakkannya tepat di samping Hijikata, lalu dia tanpa ragu menempatkan pantatnya secara nyaman di kursi itu. Hijikata masih tak peduli.

Pemilik rambut silver pun mencoba tak peduli pada ketidakpedulian Hijikata. Dibukanya buku tulis miliknya dan mulai menyalin pekerjaan si mayora. Hijikata tak protes. Membiarkan Sakata Gintoki dengan leluasa menyontek pekerjaannya. Ia hanya sedang malas meladeni laki-laki pembawa masalah itu. Lebih baik konsentrasi pada tugas dan musik yang didengarnya daripada harus merelakan sakit kepala melanda jika melayani si penyuka manisan itu.

Mereka menulis tugas masing-masing dalam diam. Suasana kelas begitu hening. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi murid-murid untuk datang ke sekolah. Hanya siswa yang malas mengerjakan tugas saja yang rela repot-repot datang lebih awal untuk mengerjakannya.

Begitu tenang, begitu damai.

Sesekali Hijikata menganggukkan kepala tanda menikmati lantunan musik yang didengarnya. Penasaran, Gintoki menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan memandang Hijikata penuh tanya. Si pemilik rambut lurus? Dia bahkan tak melirik pemuda malas itu sekalipun. Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan dipedulikan, tanpa pikir panjang Gintoki mencabut satu earphone yang terpasang di telinga kiri Hijikata. Sontak membuat sang pemilik earphone menoleh tak terima.

"Apa yang—,"

"Pinjam sebelah. Masih bisa mendengar musiknya kan? Kau jahat sekali membiarkan Gin-san mengerjakan tugas tanpa hiburan apapun. Setidaknya berbagilah."

Perkataannya dipotong begitu saja. Sudut siku-siku kembali muncul di pelipisnya. Sabar, fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu, Toushiro. Menghela napas pasrah, Hijikata pun menyerah dan membiarkan si pemilik rambut kriting itu berbuat sesukanya.

" _Ck,_ terserah kau saja."

Gintoki meringis sembari menjawab, "Nah, begitu dong!"

Duduk bersisian, mereka mengerjakan tugas dalam diam. Mendengarkan musik yang sama dalam sepasang earphone yang terbagi dua.

 _._

 _End._


End file.
